<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>May my love for you bear fruit by chiibi_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573307">May my love for you bear fruit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiibi_chan/pseuds/chiibi_chan'>chiibi_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:02:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiibi_chan/pseuds/chiibi_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Osamu is in love with his former highschool teammate, Suna Rintarou. Are his feeling requited?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu &amp; Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>May my love for you bear fruit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu is in love with Rintarou. Former teammate, best friend, <em>soulmate.</em> Or, at least that’s what he honestly enjoys believing. This man whom he’s known since high school, whom he strongly desires to be his one and only. His first and only love.</p>
<p>Osamu’s not exactly sure when it started. He doesn’t think it as a “love at first sight” kind of thing, as he always thought that to be a myth. Or maybe it was? Maybe he <em>has</em> loved Rin since the moment they met and got to know each other when they both joined their high school volleyball team in their first year, and that as time went on his feelings became more and more apparent every time he saw Rin’s face or heard his voice. </p>
<p>He supposes that maybe he just never caught on to his own feelings at the beginning, or subconsciously kept them suppressed and locked away back then, considering he was only a teenager focusing on volleyball at the time and the thought of wanting to be with someone never crossed his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Osamu’s fascination with Rin never falters. It first emerged when he saw the way Rin plays as a middle blocker. His speed and accurate judgements, his technique in manipulating his opponents with his blocking, as well as the way he bends his upper torso when he’s hitting a spike. These were traits unique to him, and Osamu recognized and greatly appreciated them.</p>
<p>Now, his fascination lies for Rin as a whole, down to even the smallest of details. His feathery brown hair, those light olive irises that peek through the squint of his eyelids, the way he scrunches up his nose slightly when he’s smiling; the way he speaks, how expressive he actually can be despite his former reputation of being a deadpan. The sole fact of his existence is what makes Osamu’s heart beat right out of his chest. He wants to see him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Enough with the pondering and wondering. Osamu pulls out his phone and shoots Rintarou a text message.</p>
<p><strong>To:</strong> Rin-Rin</p>
<p>“Hey Rin, you going to be in town anytime soon? If so, feel free to come by my shop when you’re free. Wouldn’t mind catching up on life things with ya. Let me know.”</p>
<p>Send.</p>
<p>Oh shit. Oh shit. Shit.</p>
<p>Osamu’s heart is beating out of his chest. He hasn’t seen Rintarou since their highschool graduation, when it was known that they’d be going their separate ways and that Rin chose to continue with volleyball, just like Atsumu. He remembers feeling that stifling sense of dread for the second time, the first time being when he wanted to announce to Atsumu that he would be quitting volleyball after highschool to pursue a career in the food industry instead. It felt a little better when <em>he</em> was the one announcing it, but it hurt him like hell when he heard it instead, let alone from the person he’s fallen in love with. He was hoping to find comfort from Rin, hoping that Rin would be staying in the same area so that it would be easier to visit and spend time with each other. To finally confess his feelings he’s been holding for so long.</p>
<p>Not Rin going off and traveling the world...let alone the potential that he’d be able to hang with his other half more often instead of himself after playing a match together. It’s hard for Osamu to accept this fact. But, if he were to continue with volleyball, it’d be even harder to meet with Rin. So this will have to do. </p>
<p>At least he gets to see him, even if it were to be a once in a lifetime deal.</p>
<p>Osamu’s phone buzzes. A response from Rin. <em>Thank God.</em> </p>
<p><strong>From:</strong> Rin-Rin</p>
<p>“Sure, I couldn’t say no to the one and only Onigiri Miya shop owner. When would you like to meet?”</p>
<p><strong>To:</strong> Rin-Rin</p>
<p>“Anyday is fine. Maybe you can stop by on the same day ya come into town. How’s that sound?”</p>
<p><strong>From:</strong> Rin-Rin</p>
<p>“That could work, no problem. Can I bring the boys? It could be fun with all of us hanging out together.”</p>
<p>Shoot. He just wanted this to be a one-on-one thing. But Osamu has no other reason to refuse.</p>
<p><strong>To:</strong> Rin-Rin</p>
<p>“Not a problem. Got no reason to turn ya down. Lookin’ forward to seeing you and meeting the others.”</p>
<p><strong>From:</strong> Rin-Rin</p>
<p>“Great. See you then. :)”</p>
<p>
  <em>Thump. Thump. Thump.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s Friday, the day that Rintarou’s finally gonna be in town. Osamu’s so excited that he couldn’t resist making his most special onigiri for Rin to try. Only Rin. Preferably in his apartment where he could feed it to him and then have a steamy makeout session sometime after.</p>
<p>
  <em>Clear your mind Osamu. Who knows if he even likes you back the same way.</em>
</p>
<p>His phone buzzes in his pocket. It’s a text from Rin.</p>
<p><strong>From:</strong> Rin-Rin</p>
<p>“Hey, I’ll be there with everyone in about 10 minutes.”</p>
<p><strong>To:</strong> Rin-Rin</p>
<p>“Alright. I made special onigiri. Would love to have ya try some and let me know what ya think.”</p>
<p><strong>From:</strong> Rin-Rin</p>
<p>“I’d love to try, sure thing. Thanks. ;)”</p>
<p>Osamu’s heart is beating faster than ever. He’s almost here. Let’s hope it’s a good night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clinking of glasses and the loud voices of people fill up the restaurant. Osamu looks at Rin talking and laughing to his teammates from behind the counter as he puts his final touches on the special onigiri he made, then calling Rintarou to come over.</p>
<p>“Rin, come ‘ere. I finished the onigiri.” Luckily everyone else is preoccupied with each other along with a Red-Falcons volleyball match shown on the television. Rintarou swiftly makes his way over with a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Oooh, smells good. Looks good too. Thanks, ‘Samu.” <em>Thump. Thump. Thump.</em> Osamu loves when Rintarou calls him that. He hated it when anyone else called him it, especially his annoying twin brother, but for Rin it was never a problem. It seemed natural. If only he <em>knew</em> that.</p>
<p>“No problem. Would ya like a beer to go with that?” Osamu asks with a gentle smile.</p>
<p>“Sure, a cold beer couldn’t hurt. Thanks again.”</p>
<p>“Of course. Anything for you.” Osamu winks at him and Rin can’t help but chuckle a little.</p>
<p>Osamu turns around and pours Rintarou a glass of beer, then hands it to him.</p>
<p>Rintarou had already dug into the onigiri.</p>
<p>“Seems like ya really liked it, huh.” Osamu can’t help but be enthused. Rintarou liked his onigiri enough to finish all of it. <em>Success.</em> </p>
<p>“Yeah, was delicious. Didn’t know you were this good of a cook.”</p>
<p>“Yeah well, I learned from the best.” Osamu grins.</p>
<p>“I believe you.” Rintarou smirks at him. </p>
<p>“Say, how’s volleyball been? Been a hot minute since I last played. But you already knew that.” Osamu can’t help but pique his curiosity. </p>
<p>“It’s been great, been having a blast with everyone. I can’t help but post their shenanigans onto Instagram. Like I used to do with you and Atsumu. But wait, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.” Rintarou laughs. </p>
<p>“Heh, I already knew. Don’t think I didn’t notice ya taking photos and videos of us whenever we fought.”</p>
<p>Rintarou looks at him with a teasing expression of confusion, gesturing his hands. “What ever do you mean?” A mischievous grin.</p>
<p>Osamu can’t help but chuckle back. “You know what I mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By 9:00 pm, Osamu and Rin had shared many laughs and drinks together, catching up on things long overdue. It’s when Osamu accidentally slips up that the night takes a turn for the unexpected.</p>
<p>Osamu pauses in his tracks beside Rintarou and stops talking for a moment. “Rin, may I kiss you?” Osamu asks with a soft look in his eyes as he turns towards him.</p>
<p>“Why are you asking?” Rintarou questions in earnest.</p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure if I had permission. May I?”</p>
<p>“Oh, Osamu. You’ve always been the kinder twin, huh?” Rintarou teases. “Yes, you may.” Rintarou then says with a smile. Osamu leans in, and softly meets their lips. They both stay there for a few moments, before Osamu slowly pulls away again. Rintarou stops him by placing both his hands on either side of Osamu’s cheeks, pulling him in again for another kiss. This time there’s more affection involved. This seems to answer the question Osamu had repeating inside his head for ages now. <em>Rintarou likes him back.</em> He didn’t even need to say anything. </p>
<p>“Wow. That was…”</p>
<p>“Ecstatic? Spectacular? I know, I’m a good kisser.” Rintarou teases.</p>
<p>“No, it’s not that. I mean yes, it’s part of it, it’s just that..”</p>
<p>“Just what?”</p>
<p>“Just that… I’ve had a crush on you for the longest time. No, not even a crush. Rin, I’ve been in love with you for all of these years, and seeing you only made it grow stronger. I am deeply in love with you. I couldn’t bear not telling you any longer. I needed to tell you.” Osamu's heart is pounding inside of his chest so hard, he can even hear it in his ears. Is he scared? Is he excited? Happy? He’s not entirely sure, the only thing he’s sure of is that he finally got the confession he’s been holding inside for so long off of his chest, even if it so happened to be a drunken one. </p>
<p>“...Me too, ‘Samu. I’ve been in love with you all of this time. I just never had the courage to tell you. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>Osamu looks at Rintarou with wide eyes and then bears the gentlest smile he has ever seen. “There’s no need for apologies. I’m just glad I was finally able to tell you, and that my feelings are requited at that. You have no idea how happy I am right now.” Osamu is almost on the verge of tears. Thank goodness he likes him back. </p>
<p>Rintarou grabs Osamu’s cheeks again and looks into his eyes. “Me too, ‘Samu. I’m so happy you feel the same way.” Rintarou smiles back, leaning in for another kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>